Three Words
by imperfectPacifist
Summary: It hadn't taken long for Shou to realize that he was in love with Judai. Of course, this wasn't to say that he had fallen in love with Judai overnight. A happy, healthy relationship took time to build. Falling in love with someone took even longer. *Undergoing heavy revisions
1. Chapter 1

Shou wasn't particularly sure how it had happened. He hadn't been expecting it, especially after all of these years.

All that Shou knew was that, somehow, he had crossed paths with Judai again.

It wasn't as if Shou wasn't happy to see Judai, because he was. However, when Shou saw Judai standing in the pet care aisle of the store, he was suddenly left floundering with uncertainties he hadn't had to contend with since his childhood. Would it be okay to walk up to him? If he tried to talk to Judai, would he even want to see him?

Shou vaguely wondered why the simple act of seeing Judai was able to disturb his universe so easily.

Although some of their friends had kept in contact with Judai or had somehow managed to regain his contact information, Shou had not been one of them. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to talk to or see Judai again. Life had just...gotten in the way. Shou had gotten so wrapped up in taking care of his brother, trying to fulfill his brother's dreams which, he reminded himself, were also his dreams and supporting himself.

There just...hadn't been time.

However, now that wasn't the case. Shou knew that now he had a chance to make up for lost time. Five years of lost time.

If Judai even wanted to see him, that was.

Shou, finally remembering himself, cast aside his doubts. Judai had never been one to hold a grudge.

Walking down the aisle, Shou's lips turned up in a small smile as he tapped Judai on the shoulder. Judai, who had been examining the prices of the various types of cat food, looked up with a puzzled expression. Upon recognizing him, the brown eyes that Shou was so familiar with brightened.

"Shou! What are you doing here?" Judai asked and his voice was as warm as Shou remembered. He hadn't realized how much he had missed hearing that voice.

"Shopping. What else?" It was then that Judai took Shou by surprise. Sweeping him up in a hug, Judai held him tightly.

Although the embrace could only have lasted a few seconds, time seemed to slow. For what felt like minutes, Shou remained in Judai's arms. Vaguely, he was aware of his heart pounding in his chest and his face growing warm.

When Judai finally released him, Shou was speechless. It was a relief when Judai spoke first.

"Sorry. Got a little too excited." Shou nodded dumbly and they stood in silence for a few seconds. However, Shou noted that Judai's cheeks had developed a tinge of pink as he looked him up and down.

"So...you've gotten taller." Judai noted. Shou nodded again, coming out of his daze somewhat.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Suddenly, Judai grinned slyly.

"You're still shorter than me, though." Shou snorted, rolling his eyes. He admitted to himself that Judai was, unfortunately, correct. When Judai had hugged him, Shou had only just been able to rest his chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Judai snickered as he turned back to the cans of cat food.

"Before, when I asked what you were doing here, I didn't mean in the store. I meant in this town." Shou looked at him strangely.

"I should be asking you that. I live here." Judai turned back to him, clearly surprised.

"Seriously?" Then he grinned.

"Well, that's good, because, to answer your question, I'm looking for a place to live."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm about ready to settle down. Besides, there's another reason that I need to find a permanent home." Judai's expression turned sombre for a moment, but as soon as the look appeared, it was gone.

"This town is close to my family, or as close as I want to be anyway. Plus, it has a decent number of apartments for rent and a couple of them are in my price range." Judai had gone back to examining the cat food while he talked and, just as he finished speaking, he plucked a few of the cans from the shelf. Shou watched, puzzled.

"Well, it'll be nice to have you nearby...Um, did you get a cat?" He couldn't help but wonder how Judai had managed to get a cat when he had been traveling.

"Oh, yeah. I've had one for a while now. You remember Professor Daitokuji's cat, Pharaoh, right?" Shou nodded.

"Well, I've had him with me since I started traveling. He's actually part of why I want to find a place to live now." That sombre expression returned to Judai's face.

"He's getting older and it wouldn't be fair for me to keep moving him around. Even if I wasn't ready to settle down, it would be incredibly selfish for me to try to find another home for him. He's gotten pretty attached to me ever since we started traveling." Shou nodded in understanding.

"So, where are you staying right now?" Shou asked.

"A hotel. Although, it's pretty expensive, even more so because they allow pets." Shou raised an eyebrow.

"Why go to all of that trouble? Couldn't you just stay with your parents for free until you can find a place?" Judai looked horrified by the prospect.

"If I have no other choice, I'm going to have to. Still, I really would rather not." Shou nodded again, unwilling to pry further. Judai sighed.

"I need to find a place soon, though. Otherwise, I'm going to run out of spending money." Shou hummed in thought, his lips pressing into a thin line. He wanted to help Judai, but he wasn't able to think of many viable options. While the idea of asking Judai if he wanted to stay with him until he could find his own place was appealing, he didn't know if it was exactly practical.

Shou's apartment was small, to say the least. He didn't have a guest bedroom and, while he could let Judai sleep on the couch, he was sure Pharaoh had his own needs that had to be met.

However, there was one thing he could do for Judai.

"Well, if you want, I could ask my landlady if there are any apartments available in our building." Shou offered. Judai flashed him a grateful smile.

"That would be great, actually. Thanks." Shou nodded, smiling as well.

"It's no problem. However, I need a way to let you know what she says." Judai grinned slyly again.

"If you wanted my number, you could have just asked." He teased and although Shou knew he was only joking, he could've sworn that there was something...flirtatious to the way that Judai had said it.

"That's not...I didn't…" Shou stumbled over his words, his face flushing. He had to have been mistaken. Judai couldn't have been flirting with him, why would he?

"Calm down, I was only kidding! Here, give me your phone." Shou nodded dumbly and did as he was told. He watched as Judai pulled out his own phone and began inputting his contact information.

His mind, however, was occupied.

Although he tried to ignore it, Shou had to admit to himself that a part of him was disappointed that Judai had been joking.

Shou was beginning to worry about these...feelings and thoughts that Judai was inspiring in him. Oh, he was familiar enough with them, to be sure. He had experienced crushes before. Judai had even been the object of his affections once, albeit briefly.

It had been back in Duel Academy, a brief infatuation that had begun when the two of them had first met. Shou had been in awe of Judai's abilities and his open personality had drawn him in. However, it had not been long before Shou had truly shifted Judai into the role of "big bro".

Shou had not expected to have these feelings towards Judai, not again and certainly not now. He could only hope that they would fade again before they interfered too heavily with their friendship.

"There! Now you have my number and I have yours." Judai's voice brought Shou back from his thoughts. Taking his phone from Judai's grasp, he pocketed it. Judai grinned at him, that wide, bright grin that had made Shou's heart race. It's affect had not waned and Shou gave small, shy grin in return feeling his cheeks color again.

Thankfully, Judai didn't seem to notice.

"So...text me later. Or, I'll text you. Whatever comes first, but I've gotta get going now, it's getting close to Pharaoh's feeding time." Without waiting for a response, Judai rushed towards the registers.

"Bye." By the time Shou managed to respond, Judai was out of sight, leaving him to deal with all of the emotions he had stirred up.


	2. Chapter 2

Judai sighed as he stepped into his hotel room. Shutting the door behind him, he ran a hand over his face. Pharaoh lumbered over to him, rubbing against his legs and crying loudly for his attention. Bending down, Judai scratched behind his ears, chuckling lightly at how Pharaoh purred loudly at the attention.

Finally standing, Judai placed the bag of cat food on the tv stand and walked over to the bed. Collapsing onto it, he pulled out his phone and dialed Johan's number. The phone rang a few times before Johan answered.

"Hello?"

"Help." Judai pleaded.

"What? What's wrong?" There was no small amount of worry in Johan's voice.

"I saw Shou today." For a moment, there was silence on the other end of the line.

"And?" Johan asked, sounding only moderately annoyed, to his credit.

"And he's hot." Again, there was silence.

"That's it? I thought you had been hospitalized or something! You can't scare me like that!" Johan admonished.

"Sorry…" Judai said. Johan sighed, frustrated.

"So...how hot are we talking?" Johan finally asked and although he sounded fairly exasperated, Judai thought he could detect just the slightest amount of interest in his voice.

"Like, I want to fuck him, hot." Judai elaborated.

"Okay, first of all, that was _way_ too much information. Also, that doesn't tell me anything. At all." Johan said seriously. Judai laughed weakly, struggling to find the words to explain.

"Right, uh, well, you know how he used to be pretty short?"

"Yes?"

"Well, he's gotten taller. Like, he comes up to just above my shoulder, now." Johan hummed in understanding.

"So, he's about the size of an average adult now?" Johan asked dryly.

"Yeah. Also, he looks more mature now. He almost reminds me of his brother, in a way. Only, you know, not all serious and brooding. He's gotten new glasses too. They suit him more." Judai paused for a moment, but then elaborated without giving Johan a chance to respond.

"Actually, no, that sounds wrong. His old glasses suited him too, but I don't think that they would suit him that much anymore. These new ones compliment his face more."

"Alright...is that all?" Johan asked when Judai failed to continue.

"Yeah, why?" Judai asked, confused.

"Well, it just doesn't sound like he's changed too much. I think it might be that you're only just starting to take notice of him. Or, you're starting to take notice of him _again_, now that I think about it." Johan explained in a very matter-of-fact manner.

"What do you mean?" Judai inquired, already feeling as though he knew the answer.

"Do you remember what you told me back when we were in school? How, when you first met Shou, the reason that you began talking to him was because you thought he was kind of cute?" Johan asked.

"Yeah…"

"And how, after the two of you started talking, you saw him as only a friend?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it sounds to me like you're beginning to see him as more than just a friend. Although, so far, your attraction to him is based more upon his looks than anything else." Judai groaned.

"But I don't want to be attracted to him!" Judai whined.

"Tell yourself that, not me." Johan said. However, Judai continued on as if he hadn't said anything.

"He's a good friend. I don't want to mess that up by developing feelings for him, whatever they may be based on! It could scare him off! To make things worse, I…" Judai stopped abruptly.

"You what?" Johan asked warily.

"I may have...flirted with him. Just a bit. I didn't mean to, though! I was just trying to joke around with him, but it came out sounding so...flirtatious. What's worse is that, right after I realized how it sounded, I didn't really want to take it back." Judai admitted, his voice lowering to a shameful whisper near the end. Johan fell silent for a few seconds.

"Okay...did he notice?" Johan asked slowly.

"Oh...he noticed." Judai said regretfully and Johan sighed at this.

"Alright, and how did he react?" Judai thought for a moment.

"Well, he turned really red and he started stuttering...it was...really cute, honestly…" Judai trailed off, getting distracted by the memory of Shou's blushing face.

"Judai, focus." Johan said sharply. Judai snapped out of his daze, all too aware of the blush on his face.

"Uh, right. I brushed it off as a joke and he got really quiet after that. Although, I couldn't really say anything to him for a few minutes."

"Why was that?"

"I was busy giving him my number."

"Okay, what did you do then?" Judai winced at the question.

"I...may have made up some bullshit excuse about having to feed Pharaoh and then...ran away."

"Really?" Johan asked, his voice completely deadpan. Judai's silence was enough of an answer.

"How ironic." Johan sighed. Judai perked up a bit, interested.

"What is?"

"The fact that you can face down any manner of threat with incredible bravery, but the minute any form of romance pokes its way into your life, you're ready to run screaming for the hills." The barb stung, making Judai grimace.

"I called you for advice, not sass." He pointed out irritably.

"Well, you're getting both." Johan retorted.

"What did I do to you?"

"Well, I'm still a little pissed at you for calling me at three in the morning the other day."

"Seriously? I said I was sorry! I forgot there was a time difference!"

"Yes, you did and I might be more inclined to forgive you if you wouldn't _keep_ forgetting." Judai sighed.

"Well, what do you think I should do?" He asked tiredly.

"I think you should not worry about it so much. Just see what happens, let your friendship play out and if your feelings for him don't fade, or they get stronger, maybe it's time to consider whether or not you want a relationship." Judai considered this.

"What if he doesn't have feelings for me? What then?" Judai asked.

"Then you do what everyone does. You move on." Johan said. Judai was then struck by another thought, but he struggled to put it into words.

"What if...what if we _do_ get together and it doesn't work out?" He finally asked.

"Well, then at least you gave it a shot. Besides, I know that you and Shou really care about each other. Even if the two of you do break up, I have a feeling that neither one of you is going to let it ruin your friendship." Judai smiled, comforted by Johan's words.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"No problem." Judai could hear the smile in Johan's voice.

At that moment, Pharaoh jumped up onto his bed. He climbed up onto Judai's chest and cried loudly into the phone's receiver.

"I guess Pharaoh is feeling better, huh?" Johan asked, laughing. Judai was laughing as well, albeit breathlessly, due to Pharaoh's weight on him.

"Yeah, he's finally eating his normal amount of food again and he's been coming out from under the bed." Judai scratched Pharaoh's cheek, smiling fondly at how he purred and leaned his head against his hand. Then he yelped as Pharaoh dug his claws into his chest.

"Uh, listen, I gotta go. I think Pharaoh wants me to feed him." Judai said.

"I hope you're telling the truth this time." Johan teased.

"Yes, I am. He just stuck his claws in me." Judai replied, rolling his eyes as he tried to sit up.

"Ouch. Okay, I'll let you go. Bye."

"Bye." Judai said, hanging up the phone. He grunted as Pharaoh bounded off of his chest and onto the floor. Placing his phone on the bedside table, Judai stood up and stretched.

He walked over to the tv stand and fished through the bag for one of the cat food cans. Pharaoh cried loudly from his spot on the floor. He was staring at Judai expectantly, sitting next to his dish. Seeing Judai look at him, Pharaoh opened his mouth and cried again.

"Alright, alright." He sighed. Pulling the tab up, the metal lid opened with a snap. Pharaoh licked his lips.

Laughing slightly, Judai pulled the lid off fully. Pharaoh batted at his hands as he bent down and spilled the contents of the can into the cat's dish.

"You could benefit from learning some patience." Judai joked. Pharaoh paid him no mind, too busy stuffing his face. Slowly, Judai frowned. The gray lining Pharaoh's muzzle was suddenly Pharaoh's muzzle was suddenly painfully obvious to him. He swallowed thickly, thinking of how Pharaoh had struggled to eat when they had first arrived at the hotel.

There had been times when Pharaoh would throw up what little bit of food he had managed to eat. Pharaoh had been afraid, too. He had spent the days hiding under the bed. Judai felt his eyes tear up slightly, remembering the way Pharaoh had struggled to keep down the food he had eaten and how, even when he had pressed himself against the floor and tried to coax him out, Pharaoh had only hid himself further under the bed.

When Pharaoh had been younger, he had enjoyed travel. There had even been times where Pharaoh had paced in front of the door in the morning, as if impatient to get going. Then, suddenly, Pharaoh had started getting sick. Nearly frantic with worry, Judai had taken him to the nearest vet.

Pharaoh had hated it there. Juai winced as he remembered how he had hissed at tried to bite the vet. She had taken it all in stride, though, and proceeded to examine Pharaoh thoroughly.

"What did you say his symptoms were?" Judai had looked worriedly at Pharaoh, who was sitting on the examination table. It seemed as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

"He hasn't been eating much lately. Most of the time, what he does eat, he throws back up. He's been hiding under the bed at the hotel room a lot, too." The vet had paused at this.

"Hotel room?" Judai had nodded impatiently, unsure of why it mattered.

"Yeah. We travel a lot, so we're staying in a hotel." The vet hadn't said anything in response to that, just nodding and continued her examination. After what felt like hours, she finished and leveled Judai with a cool stare.

"While there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with him physically. I believe that many of these symptoms are caused by stress."

"What do you mean?" Judai had asked, wringing his hands. She had observed him with an air of cool professionalism.

"You mentioned that you travel a lot?" Judai had nodded.

"Well, I think you should leave him at home from now on. Find someone you trust who can take care of him while you are away. Being moved around and put into unfamiliar situation is causing him to feel stressed out and afraid, which, in turn, is affecting his health." She had said.

"But he was fine before! Why is this happening now?" Judai had asked.

"He's getting older." She had replied simply. At this, Judai had started. He had never thought about Pharaoh getting older. For whatever reason, the thought had never occurred to him.

This knowledge had made Judai feel horrible. He had felt that, by not noticing that Pharaoh was aging and not expecting that he might have different needs as he got older, he had failed him. What had made it worse was the knowledge that Judai had no home to bring Pharaoh to.

Judai was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of his phone going off. Looking over, he saw the screen lighting up with a text. Walking over to the bedside table, he was that it was Shou.

_My landlady said that she had a few apartments available._

Judai grinned and typed out a reply.

_Great! Could you give me her number?_

Shou's reply came quickly and Judai saved the number so that he could call her the next day. Hopefully, he would be able to set up an appointment to view some of them. Even more important was whether or not he could afford one of them.

Judai was again brought back from his thoughts by the sound of his phone going off again. Looking down, he saw that Shou had sent him another text.

_I'll keep my fingers crossed for you! :)_

Judai found himself grinning broadly at the message, conscious of the warmth he suddenly felt flooding his cheeks.

_Thanks!_

He typed it out quickly and sent the message, acutely aware of how his heart had seemed to grow wings since he had read Shou's message. It felt as though it was fluttering around in his chest, trying to break through his ribcage.

Judai wondered how such a simple message could cause such feelings in him.

Sighing, he sent Johan a simple text.

_I am so fucked._


End file.
